1. Field
Embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of an audio signal or a speech signal, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and medium for encoding and decoding a high frequency band signal by using a low frequency band signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an audio signal or a speech signal is encoded or decoded for the entire frequency domain, encoding or decoding is complex, and efficiency is low. In addition, much data must be transmitted by an encoding end and received by a decoding end.